Cabin Weekend
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: Happy Cabin Day! Nick surprises Jess whilst away at a Cabin for the weekend. Not the best summary but please read and review! This has the potential for more chapters but for now its a one-shot


**Cabin Weekend**

Nick Miller had planned this for months. He and Jess were going to go for a weekend away, to a fancy cabin retreat in the woods about 2 hours or so out of L.A. Jess was so excited, Nick was excited but also scared as hell.

Nick was going to propose to Jess.

They had been together for 2 years now, happily living in 4D with Schmidt and Winston, but it was time for that next step and a romantic cabin weekend away would start that. Of course once Winston found out about the weekend away (and then told Schmidt), they wanted to come too.  
"Come on Nick, we deserve a weekend away too! Let us come with, I'll bring my body gelare and you can use some." asked Schmidt.  
"Yeah man, what he said, except for that body gelare crap." asked Winston before turning to Schmidt. "Boy what is wrong with you? We agreed no bribery, and no one wants to use your gelare. Jar! Now!"  
Nick put up his hands. "No, no coming with. You two obviously don't know the meaning of ROMANTIC WEEKEND AWAY. Jess and I need this time alone and you two" he pointed to his two best friends standing in front of him. "Are not going to ruin that. Besides if you come with us, who is Cece going to introduce to some new models are the agency? They are having a wicked party and Cece said you could join her."  
Schmidt and Winston's mouths dropped open in shock.  
"Models?"  
"Party?"

"Yeah, so you gotta choose what you want to do."  
Schmidt and Winston looked at each other. "Party and models!" they said together and high fived.  
"Sorry Nick but I think we'll give your cabin thingy a miss." Winston clapped Nick on his back and walked off to his bedroom.  
"Yeah as much I would like to get one with nature, the Schmidt-meister does not miss out on a party with hot models and the lovely Lady Cecelia. " Schmidt grabbed his keys to leave the loft apartment, he paused. "You sure you don't want to borrow my body gelare? It smells really good and Jess will jump your bones over it."  
"Jar! Seriously Schmidt!" Nick yelled out as Schmidt closed the door behind him.

Nick smiled to himself. When he planned to propose, he contacted the one person he knew who would keep Jess in the dark as well as keep his 2 best friends from staying out of trouble - Cece, who was so excited when she found out. The party was her idea and Jess remained completely oblivious to everything going on. It was a win - win situation which made Nick Miller a very happy man.

/

Jess was all packed to go. Nick hadn't told her much about the weekend away except shown her the website of the place they were staying to keep her happy and not ask any more questions about the weekend away but she was so excited about spending a weekend away with Nick. Zipping up her bag, she walked out into the kitchen where Nick was filling an cooler bag of food and drinks for the drive.  
"Hey Turtle Face, I'm ready to go." she said, leaning against the counter.  
Nick looked up at his girlfriend. "Hey, nearly all packed here so we can leave soon." he walked over to Jess, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Can't wait to go. Just you and me for the whole weekend." he leaned in for a kiss which slowly intensified. "Mmm can't wait to do more than just that tonight." he suggested kissing her again.  
"Is that all we are going for, do you plan on corrupting me?"  
"I think you corrupted me last night but I am not complaining, because that was really fun." He winked at her and pulled away to finish packing the cooler bag.  
"Yeah it was." she smiled back at him. "Come on! It's getting later and later."  
"Hold your horses. I forgot one thing in our room. How about you take this stuff to the lobby and I'll meet you down there with our bags?" Nick suggested, handing Jess the cooler bag.  
Jess gave Nick a funny look but thought nothing of it as she took couple of bags from Nick and walked out of the loft apartment. Then Nick ran into the room he had shared with Jess for about a year or so and went straight to his underwear drawer (which Jess refused to go into) and reached at the very back to find a small red ring box. He opened it one last time to inspect the ring, put it in his pocket whilst grabbing his and Jess' bags.  
"Schmidt! Winston! We're going! See ya!" he shouted and slammed the door behind him to meet Jess in the lobby of their building.

/

The drive had been uneventful to say the least. With Jess insisting on playing Taylor Swift's albums the whole way there (somehow Nick knew and sung along with most songs - much to his dismay). In between singing, they argued a little over which way Nick was driving there but truth be told Nick had actually gone the correct way.  
"Oooh just saw the sign for the turn off! We're nearly there Nick!" Jess exclaimed, turning down 'You Belong with Me'.  
Nick looked over at Jess, she looked perfect in black shorts and pink t-shirt which had bow-ties printed on it and her hair was in a side pony-tail. _"What did I do to deserve this beauty?" _he thought to himself.  
"Nick? You there?"  
"What? Yeah sorry. We are and then I have you all to myself for the next 3 days." He smiled at her.  
"Seriously is that all you think about?" Jess laughed  
"Yeah don't you?"  
That comment earned Nick a slap on his shoulder, but it was so worth it. He pulled into the parking lot, got out and got the bags while Jess found a bin for the rubbish they had created during the drive ("Just leave it the in the car Jess, it'll be fine!" Nick had exclaimed but the argument was already lost before the sentence had left his mouth). They got the room key and made their way down the path that took them to the cabin.

"This place is so perfect." Jess said looking around. They approached the cabin. "Oh my god Nick! Look at this view!" Jess unlocked the door (as Nick's hands were busy with bags). "Ahh! The pictures on the website don't show how pretty this place really is!" She exclaimed with happiness as she looked in the rooms.  
Nick put the bags in the bedroom, and watched his girlfriend go from room to room very excited about little things everywhere. He looked in the bathroom and spotted something he knew Jess would love. "Hey Jess! Come here!" he called out to her (who was poking around in the kitchen).

"Hey what's up?" she approached the bathroom, Nick pointed inside. "That is a big bath. I haven't soaked in a bath in so long!" she faced Nick and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are joining me Mr Turtle Face, whether you like it or not."  
"Um Jess. I don't think we'll both fit in there." Nick replied, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.  
Jess looked at Nick then at the bathtub that dominated the spacious bathroom. "Look at the size of that tub, we can both fit in comfortably. Besides" she lowered her voice. "We can have some fun times in that tub, that we haven't tried before."  
It took a moment to register what she meant before Nick declared. "I'm in!"

/

After dinner, the couple were curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace. Jess had a glass of wine and Nick had a beer. Just enjoying the company of each other.  
"Hey Nick." Jess lifted her head off Nick's shoulder.  
"Hmm?"  
"You know how I love pink wine? And how it makes me feel?"  
"Yeah..." Nick replied, not really sure where this conversation was going.  
Jess whispered in his ear (not sure why she did that, they were completely alone and didn't have to worry about Schmidt and Winston eavesdropping). "Well I'm feeling a little...twirly."  
Nick had never moved so fast before picking a squealing Jess off the couch, throwing her over his shoulder whilst abandoning their drinks and taking her to the bedroom.

/**  
**

Nick woke up first in the morning. He was laying on his back with Jess curled up to his side, her left arm laying across his chest. She looked so perfect and peaceful. He had an idea. "_Screw the original proposal idea Miller. Look at her, just do it" _he thought to himself. Moving carefully to not disturb a sleeping Jess, he reached to the bedside table and grabbed the red box he had hidden the day before when Jess wasn't looking. Nick removed the ring from the box and slowly put it on Jess' wedding finger of her left hand. He smiled to himself and down at the girl in his arms as he waited for her to wake up. 

/

Jess slowly woke up in Nicks arms. She knew he was awake as he was tracing random patterns on her bare back. But something felt weird, not wrong just strange. She opened her eyes slowly and spotted something on her left hand that was laying across Nicks chest.  
"What? Nick?" she finally looked up at her boyfriend.  
Nick had been watching Jess for awhile so he simply asked "Marry me Jess?"  
Jess gasped in shocked and was completely and utterly speechless.  
Nick took that to finally make the speech that he had been working on for weeks, months even. "When I made the 'No Nail Oath' with Coach and Schmidt, it was because I knew you were the type of girl to get me out of the crap hole that I was in after the break up with Caroline. You just had this way of making people happy and driving them insane at the same time. In all honesty, I was surprised I hadn't kissed you earlier before that night of playing True American. You made every day better. You _make_ every day better. I may still be the scruffy, turtle face making, occasional homeless looking, law school drop-out who works at a bar. But I have fallen head over heels for you and every day we are together, I fall in love with you even more. I ask again, and I know I should get out of bed and get down on one knee but I don't have any pants on so I won't. Will you, Jessica Day, marry me?"  
"Yes!" Jess kissed Nick with so much passion that neither of them had really felt before. Soon they were continuing with what they were doing last night...

/

Jess lay across Nicks chest after a couple of fun hours. She finally took notice of the ring on her hand. It was a small oval sapphire with 2 smaller diamonds on each side where the band of the silver ring was."Nick, it's beautiful. How could you have saved so much for it. I have never seen anything like it in any stores around L.A, even Antique shops." she said, happily admiring the ring.  
"That is because it's not from any shops or stores but it is antique." Nick replied, kissing the top of her head.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know we went to Chicago for Christmas just gone?"  
"That was so much fun! Very cold though" Jess said, thinking back to Christmas.  
"Well Ma' took me aside one afternoon when you were busy baking cookies with Winston and gave me the ring. It was my grandmothers engagement ring. She said the blue reminded her of your eyes so it was only right that one day I give it to you. I just had to figure out the right time."

"Aww, remind to give Bonnie a big hug when I see her again soon" Jess pushed up on the bed and leant on her elbows. "You mean to tell me? You had this ring for 6 months and I did not find it in our room?"  
"Yup."

"How did I not find it?"  
"Not telling you my hiding spot."  
"Please." she looked at Nick with those big blue eyes that he often could not say no too.  
"Not going to happen. I can have little secrets like this." Nick replied, resisting so much urge to give in.  
Jess pouted. "Fine, I will find it one day."  
"Good luck with that."  
"You are crazy Miller."  
"And yet you agreed to marry me a couple of hours ago."  
"Yes I did. Can't wait until that happens. I will one day be Mrs Jess Miller."  
Nick leant over and slowly kissed his fiancé. "I love the sound of that." 

**A/N: I'm have never ever been to L.A, let alone America so I don't know if there are woods or places like these in the area. I have taken creative licence but please be gentle with your reviews as this is my first New Girl fanfic.**

**Also! The idea for the proposal isn't mine, I will happily give credit to a great TV show called Packed to the Rafters as something similar happened in the season finale and when thinking of ideas for this story, I saw Nick doing the exact same thing so it had to be used. So thanks to the writers of that show because without them I wouldn't have my story :)**


End file.
